


Blue Bird

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Series: Eminem/Shemar/Prince Harry Series [3]
Category: Royalty RPF
Genre: Dark, F/M, Family, Fluff, Obsession, Romance, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His cousin was set to marry Eminem and Harry was happy for her. What he wasn't sure about is the teenage girl that Marshall Mathers brings into his life and into his family. He knows his obsession isn't healthy but that's the thing about obsession...it can't be controlled. </p><p>***WARNING*** Romance with underage character.</p><p>Prince Harry romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know Prince Henry of Wales. I would be too scared to write about him if I did and we all know it. This story is pure fiction, it is nothing more than the sick workings of my twisted mind.
> 
> ***WARNING*** This story has a strong Lolita vibe to it and features a romantic relationship between an adult and a teenager. If this bothers you, turn back now.
> 
> Author’s Note: Yes, I know that Harry comes off as a bit obsessed in this story. I did that on purpose. If you have ever read or seen a film adaption of Lolita you will understand. I am leaving it up to the reader as to whether you think love is in play in this story…or sick obsession. You can take this story either way. You judge how you want it to be.

He was going to hell. He was going to burn for all of eternity right next to Hitler and Mussolini. What the fuck was wrong with him? He was thirty-one-years-old…she was FOURTEEN! Sure, he had looked online and found that she was soon to be fifteen but that wasn’t much better if any. She was still more than half his age. It was still illegal…in her country and his. Did he mention that she was the daughter of his cousin’s fiancé? Or the fact that said fiancé was Marshall Mathers aka Eminem? What about the fact that he, himself was a prince of the United Kingdom? Yep, he was the son of late, sainted Diana, Princess of Wales and the likable if not aloof heir to the throne, Prince Charles. The public and his family expected perfection and here he was lusting after a bloody child.

He had met her unexpectedly two months ago in his cousin Emma’s office. She was there with her father on a visit and he was passing along a message from their grandmother. When he had first laid eyes on her, he knew right away from the way she was standing and interacting with Marshall and Emma that she Marshall’s daughter. She was of average height, was a blonde, and had a curvy yet compact build. She had light green eyes and looked slightly like a fairy. Harry had been forced to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from letting his eyes linger on her enough-but-not-too-much chest. He was praying this girl was either Hailie or Lainey because he knew that they were both of legal age. His dreams were dashed when the little fairy had curtsied and barely managed to stutter out her name, Whitney while blushing a rather fetching shade of scarlet. You would think that learning that Whitney was Marshall’s teenage daughter would have thrown a bucket of ice water on his attraction but alas NOPE!

Hearing her stutter and watching her nervous and yet flawless curtsey brought out a tenderness and protectiveness in Harry that he didn’t know that he was capable of.

To set her at ease he laughed warmly and waved her curtsey away with his hand. “Don’t do that, love. We’re mates,”

He meant to imply that he wanted them to be friends but as soon as the word “mates” left his mouth his demented mind started to conjure up images of domestic bliss in his Kensington Palace cottage, lovemaking in his bed, and whole lot of other things that he should imagine himself doing with a fourteen-year-old. Maybe they were mates because he was starting to feel like one of those not-really-werewolves from those stupid Twilight movies his ex had dragged him to see. He couldn’t control the way that he was feeling about her…maybe he had imprinted. At least Whitney wasn’t an infant. That had to count for something…right?

When the girl had discovered that she was about to meet the Queen, his grandmother, and he had reassured her, he hadn’t been expecting her to ask, “Are you going to be there?”

Her voice, so soft and meek and filled with just enough hope to pull at his heart strings.

Before he knew what he was saying he had said, “Do you want me to be?”

She nodded shyly and he suddenly found himself penciled in for tea with his grandmother even though he a million and one things on his plate and had to cancel tea with the Lord Mayor of London to attend.

He was screwed…and did he mention that he was going to Hell? Because he totally was.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time he saw Whitney was at a dinner party to celebrate the engagement of her father and his cousin/best friend that Marshall had put together as a surprise for Emma. That was the night that he began to actually fall in love with her.

The dinner party had been held in one of the smaller dining rooms in Buckingham Palace and after the meal, Emma and Marshall were summoned by his grandmother for a private conversation. Whitney was allowed to wander about while she waited.

Harry quietly, without the teenager's knowledge, followed her as she explored the halls that he had grown up in.

Yes, he knew he was acting like a stalker but he couldn't help it and truth be told, he had stopped trying to. He was going to hell, remember?

He watched as she would stop and examine the portraits that lined the walls. Harry noticed that all of the paintings that caught her eye had one of two themes – family or romance. Knowing that the girl came from a VERY broken home and had an unstable mother, much like himself, this didn't surprise him in the least. Children of broken homes often craved stable families and fairy tale romance. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't one of them. Maybe they could have those things with each other...NO! HELL! HITLER! JAILBAIT! BAD! He chastised himself. He watched as she turned right into the pool area. She looked around, while he quickly hid behind a pillar, to see if anyone was around. Upon seeing the seemingly empty area, she kicked out of her low heels and grabbed the fabric of her peach gown and hoisted the ankle length garment up over her knees and sat on the edge of the pool and dangled her feet in the water.

Bleeding Christ! Those were not the legs of a teenage girl. Those were the legs of a dancer.

His feet started moving before his brain could stop them and he soon found himself seated in the deck chair closest to her. He was close enough to have an intimate conversation but not close enough to be considered improper or close enough to allow him to do anything stupid. He noticed that his girl seemed down about something.

"You alright, love?" He asked quietly.

She jumped as though he had shouted. After a moment she responded. "Yeah," She nodded. "I'm really happy for my dad and Emma. I'm just missing someone."

"Your sisters? They're going to be here for Easter and you're going back to the States with your dad in two days to finish the school year."

She shook her head. "Not my sisters. My Uncle Proof...he's been dead for years."

He knew exactly how his girl felt. You never stopped missing or wishing for those long passed. His mum had been gone for nearly twenty years and he still missed her every day.

He stood up and toed out of his dress shoes and socks before rolling up the legs of his pants. He sat beside her and put his feet in the water before speaking.

"My mum died when I was twelve. When big family events – weddings, births, things like that, happen I always find myself thinking how wrong it is that she's not there." He shared.

She turned her head to look at him and a piece of her blonde hair fell to cover her eyes. "I'd say that I was sorry but I know from experience that that is not what you want to hear. If you're anything like me you want to punch the people who say that."

Again, he knew exactly what she was talking about and laughed as, without thinking, he reached out and tucked the piece of hair behind her ear.

"Blue Bird!" Harry heard his cousin call Whitney's nickname.

"You're being summoned, my love," He said it in a joking manner but he meant the endearment.

As he watched her walk away, he knew that he was falling in love...and that he was going to burn in the deepest pits of hell for that love.


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't see his girl again until Easter when the Mathers family had joined his at Windsor Castle for two weeks. It was here that he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was in love with Whitney Mathers. It was also here that he discovered that age was nothing but a number and that love wasn't about to send him to Hell.

The holiday was going better than it had in years. Ever since Marshall had gotten a hold of her, Kate had been acting like a human being and a true member of the family. Wills was acting like his old self now that his wife was again acting like the woman he had fallen in love with. Marshall's two eldest daughters were jolly fun girls, just like their little sister. Emma and Marshall were happy and busy planning their wedding and engagement announcement. The only thing that was off was Whitney.

His girl had been downright depressed from the moment of her arrival and had mostly kept to herself.

He still hadn't gotten a chance to speak to her when Easter Sunday rolled around a week into the visit.

Following church, there had been the annual egg hunt for the children. William was working that afternoon and it was young Whitney who had stepped up and taken little George's hand to help him hunt for eggs. This freed up Kate to help almost one-year-old Charlotte. It was the first time in a week that Harry had seen his girl truly happy. She obviously loved children. She had a wide grin on her face as she helped the talkative toddler complete his task.

It hit him like lightning out of the blue. He was in love. This was it. Whitney was going to be the mother of his children. He didn't care how long it took or how long he had to wait. She was going to his princess and one day his Duchess of York.

"I know that look," Marshall suddenly appeared at his side. "That's the look of a man in love. It's how I look at Emma. Who the fuck could you be looking at, I wonder? Could it be my underage daughter?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I know that look," Marshall suddenly appeared at his side. "That's the look of a man in love. It's how I look at Emma. Who the fuck could you be looking at, I wonder? Could it be my underage daughter?"

His words were sharp but not angry and Harry was momentarily caught off guard. How in the fuck did Marshall know how he felt? He had just figured it out himself!

"I'm sorry," He didn't even attempt to deny it. "I'd never act on it and I don't know what's wrong with me...but I bloody love that girl."

"Promise me you'll do right by her,"

Of all the things Marshall could have said, Harry had not been expecting that. Was Marshall saying what he thought he was saying?

"Are you giving me permission?" There was no way that was that lucky. God didn't like him that much. There had been that Nazi Halloween costume and the whole getting naked in Vegas thing...he didn't exactly have the best karma going for him.

Marshall nodded his head once. "There is almost the same age difference, less actually, between you and Whitney as there is between me and Emma. I've seen pictures of Em at Whitney's age...if I had known her back then, I can't say that I could have waited to make her mine." He admitted. "If Emma trusts you then I know I can trust you with my daughter...BUT, there are going to be some MAJOR fucking rules,"

Harry nodded. He was not about the look a gift horse in the mouth. He must have done something amazing in a previous life.

"I'd do anything for her," He said.

It was the truth. He would kill for her. Die for her.

Marshall held up one finger. "Number one: You are not allowed to make a woman out of her until after her eighteenth birthday. No sex."

Harry had already known that he would have to wait to make love to his girl. It wasn't just the laws of their two countries that stopped him, it was also Whitney's age. While the girl was biologically ready for her sex, he knew that emotionally she was not. He wasn't lying when he said that he loved her. He couldn't let her give herself to him in that way until she was ready. He was in this for the all of her, not just her body. He could wait for a sexual relationship. His hand was plenty healthy and he had learned to use it plenty during his Army deployments.

"Already planned on waiting if I ever got a chance with her," He agreed to the term. "I want her to be old enough to fully understand the choice she is making,"

Marshall seemed pleased with this response and held up a second finger. "Rule number three: The press is not to know about your relationship until Whitney is old enough to understand and deal with the attention,"

Harry detested the press and tended to avoid them at all costs so this wasn't a hard rule to follow for him. "Done," He nodded.

Marshall held up three fingers. "Lastly, I don't want to hear a word about marriage or babies until Whitney's at least twenty-one and has had a chance to live her life a little."

Harry was already resigned to the fact that marriage and a family would not be happening until he was in his late thirties or early forties. His girl was worth the wait. He didn't want to rush her into anything and have her live to regret it the way his mother had. He never wanted to see her unhappy. "Not a problem. Am I allowed to be alone with her?"

Marshall raised an eyebrow in his best Duane "The Rock" Johnson impression. "Why?"

"Because I want to take her out riding this evening," He also wanted to give her the birthday present he had for her in private. Now he just needed to sneak out and pick it up from his Kensington Palace cottage. He hadn't planned on getting a chance to actually give it to her so he had left it behind.

Marshall nodded slowly. "That's cool, but I want that girl back and in bed by eleven."


	5. Chapter 5

When Marshall returned to Emma's side and Harry once again found himself alone, he was tempted to pinch himself. He couldn't believe that had just happened.

He turned his attention back to watching his girl. The egg hunt was over now and she was standing having a conversation with Kate.

She was wearing a mint green, flowing sundress that stopped at the knee. She looked beautiful.

When she glanced in his direction, he motioned for her to join him at the drinks table.

He smiled to himself as she blushed and excused herself before making her way over to him.

"Hey, Harry," She smiled sweetly at him. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you were busy this evening?" He asked her evenly.

She shook her head.

"Would you like to go riding with me?" He smiled charmingly.

"Sure," She nodded happily. "Who else is coming?"

He chuckled at her innocence. "It's just going to be the two of us, love."

Whitney started chewing her lip.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked concernedly.

"I don't think my dad will like that," She shook her head. "He would freak out and think it was a date or something." She laughed like the idea was insane.

Harry found himself falling a little more in love with his girl. It might make him sound like a pervert but the fact that she was too innocent to see his obvious intentions was a turn on.

He reached out and took her hand. "I am asking you on a date, love...and I already have your father's permission."

For a moment, Whitney looked like a fish out of water, opening and closing her mouth in shock.

"A da...date?" She stammered.

He nodded, still holding her hand.

"You have my dad's permission?" He watched as her face fell.

Wasn't she interested? Had he misread the situation that badly?

"So, this is a humor the dumb kid with a dream date with her crush sort of thing?"

He wanted to fist-pump the air when she admitted that she had a crush on him. He stopped himself short when he realized that she thought he was asking her on a fake date to make her feel good about herself. Given her age and his station in life, he could see how she would jump to that conclusion.

He stepped closer until they only stood about a foot apart.

He released her hand and reached out and cupped her cheek. "No, love, I'm asking you on a real date because I like you." Understatement of the century if there ever was one.

Harry caught Emma shooting him a warning look from across the garden so he let go of Whitney's cheek and took a step back.

It took Whitney a moment to recover from her shock. "My dad is okay with this?" She finally managed to ask.

"There are rules attached but pretty much." He knew he had her and couldn't keep the stupid grin off of his face. "Now, will you please go on a date with me?"

She giggled and nodded. "I can't wait,"


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was almost late getting back to Windsor Castle because it had taken him a while to locate Whitney's gift. It was something that meant a lot to him and that he had been holding onto for years. He had finally located the velvet carrying bag at the bottom of his Army footlocker.

He had spent the rest of Easter running around like a chicken with its head cut off in order to ensure his first date with his girl was perfect. On top of driving all the way to Kensington Palace to retrieve Whitney's gift, he had also arranged a picnic dinner to be packed up and visited the stables to chose a horse for his girl. Whitney was still a beginner so he chose Rocket Power, a gelding with a good temperament.

When five o'clock rolled around and it was time to meet Whitney at the stables he quickly changed into jeans and a button down shirt and stuffed the velvet bag into his pocket.

The sight that greeted him at the stables was both breathtaking and a touch frightening. Whitney sat on the fence leading into the stables looking beautiful in a pair of skinny jeans, white button-down shirt and riding boots. Beside her, leaning against the fence with her arms crossed over her chest was Emma. Best friend/cousin or not, the curvy blonde could scare the hell out of him when she wanted to.

Emma approached him while Whitney stayed behind. “Quick word?” Her tone was polite but Harry knew that he was taking his life into his own hands if said no.

He nodded and crossed his arms.

“I had your back on this one, Harry,” She informed him. “After you helped Marshall and me get together it was the least I could do...BUT, I am warning you now...I love that girl. She's as good as my daughter. If you hurt her, I will end you.”

Harry one hundred percent believed her.

He leaned forward and pulled her into a hug. “Thanks, Em,” He kissed her temple. “You don't have to worry. I'll take care of her.”

Emma nodded and smiled. “Have her back by eleven or Marshall will kill you,” Were her parting words.

And then finally, they were alone. Whitney hopped off of the fence when he finally reached her side and blushed prettily when he placed a kiss on her cheek.

“What was that about?” She asked as he took her hand and started leading her towards the stalls.

“Just your soon-to-be stepmother threatening my life if I did anything to hurt her little girl,” He answered as the stable manager led their horses out. He caught the happy smile that came over her face at his words. “Is there something about my life being in danger that amuses you?”

“No,” Whitney accepted his help mounting Rocket Power. “It's just really nice having a mom around who actually gives a shit about me and actually supports herself instead of selling the family out to the tabloids,” There was a lot of passion and a lot of fire behind her words.

Harry wondered if something had happened with her biological mother that he wasn't aware of. He made a mental note to ask her once they reached the secluded picnic spot that he had selected.


	7. Chapter 7

They rode around a majority of the grounds before Harry led them to a deserted area hidden back in the tears where their picnic dinner was already laid out and waiting for them.

The tartan blanket was covered in rose petals and jarred cinnamon-apple candles had been placed on each of the four corners. He hadn't requested the staff do any of that but when he saw the brilliant smile that lit up Whitney's face upon seeing the spread he really wished he had.

Noticing a small white card lying on the blanket next a jug of apple cider he picked it up and read:

***Harry,

Whit's a big fan of romance so I thought I would lend you a hand. You can thank me later.

Signed,

Cupid AKA Hailie***

Chuckling, he put the card in this pocket before taking a seat on the blanket and pulling Whitney down to sit in between his legs. The girl was slowly growing comfortable with his touch and affection.

She leaned back against his chest. “This is beautiful.”

“Not nearly as beautiful as you.” He kissed her cheek.

“Why me?” She suddenly asked, turning in his arms to look at him. “I'm a nobody teenager from Detroit...you're Prince Harry. Why are you on a date with me and not some Victoria's Secret model?”

“Because you're real,” He kissed her neck. “Because you're sweet,” He kissed one cheek. “Because you're smart,” He kissed the other cheek. “Because you're beautiful,” He finished with a kiss to her forehead.

She didn't respond verbally. She just cuddled further into his arms.

Whitney didn't remove herself from his lap as they ate and he certainly didn't want her to go anywhere.

As they were munching on an assortment of fresh blackberries, Harry finally broached the subject of Whitney's mother.

“Love,” He nuzzled her neck as he brought a berry up to her lips. “Has something happened with your mum that I don't know about?”

“Don't call her that,” Whitney reprimanded him almost coldly. “Kim Mathers was my egg donor in much the same way that my biological father was just a sperm donor. Emma is my mom just like Marshall is my dad.” She left no room for argument in her tone.

“I'm sorry, sweetheart,” He hugged her tightly to him. “Did something happen with Kim that I don't know about?”

“How could you not know?” She asked with a humorless laugh. “It's been all over the news for the days.”

He had no idea what she was talking about. He wasn't exactly a TMZ kind of guy – especially after those naked Vegas photos. He got his news through approved palace channels. Ever since the death of his mother, he had avoided reading the papers whenever possible. He really needed to start putting Google Alerts on the people closest to him. He was always the last one to know everything.

“I don't follow the news, love,” He admitted. “What happened?”

He felt more than he heard her sigh, “Kim is not taking the news of Dad's relationship too well. She got busted for driving while impaired last winter. When the cops tested her blood they found a whole lot of opiates. Nine days ago, the woman who loaned me her womb for nine months went on TMZ Live and said her arrest happened during a suicide attempt. She said Dad's relationship with Mom drove her to it but Mom and Dad hadn't even met yet when all of this happened!”

If he hadn't disliked Kim Mathers before, he detested her now. Where did she get off lying about his cousin and making his girl feel like this? No wonder the girl had been acting so depressed.

“Well, I can't tell you not to care but I can tell you that you are surrounded by people who care about you. You have your mom and dad, your sisters...and you have me, love.”

“How do I have you?” Her question caught him off guard.

Did she really not know what she was to him?

He turned her in his arms and cupped her cheek in his hand. “You have me, however, you want me but I'd very much like to call you mine.”

“Yours? Like you want me to be your girlfriend?” She asked with the innocence of the teenage girl that she still was.

“Yeah, I'll settle for girlfriend...for right now,” She was so much more than that to him but he didn't know how to express what he felt in words without scaring her off. “I have a birthday present for you,” Now seemed like the perfect time to give it to her.

He reached into his pocket and retrieved the velvet pouch.

A smile once again overtook her face as he placed the pouch in her hand.

He watched with a small smile as she opened the pouch and carefully dumped its contents into her hand. When she lifted the delicate white gold chain and examined the sapphire and diamond-encrusted blue bird she gasped. “Harry, this is beautiful but it's way too expensive.”

He laughed. “I didn't pay anything for it, love,” And even if he had he could more than afford it. Whitney was worth it.

She gave him a puzzled look.

“It was my mum's. She got it as a gift while visiting India on a royal visit.” He explained. “It made me think of you and I wanted you to have it.”

“Why?” She asked in awe.

“Because you mean a lot to me.” He kissed her forehead. “Because this is my way of marking you as mine. Every time I see you wearing that necklace, I'll know that you're my girl...even if the rest of the world doesn't right now.”

As Whitney took him by surprise and stole his lips in a clumsy kiss all Harry could think about was how good it felt to be able to call her his girl out loud.

When she pulled her lips back, she shyly cast her eyes towards the ground. “Sorry.” She mumbled.

Harry used his fingertips to raise her chin. “Why are are you sorry, sweetheart?”

If she thought she needed to apologize every time she kissed him he needed to nip that in the bud now.

She still wouldn't look him in the eye. “For kissing you. I know you didn't like it.” She had tears pooling in her pretty blue eyes. “I've just done it before so I don't know what I'm doing.”

That's when Harry realized that he hadn't actually kissed her back. He had been too shocked and overjoyed just feeling her lips on his. She had given him the honor of having her first kiss and he had mucked it up.

He decided that the only way to prove to her that he wasn't adverse to her kiss was to show her.

He pulled her face to his and very softly and tenderly kissed her lips. He made sure there was nothing overtly sexual about the kiss. It was just a loving connection of lips. The furthest he went was to gently nibble on her bottom lip when he finally pulled away after what felt like forever but still didn't seem long enough...she was addicting.

“I ALWAYS want your kiss,” He placed a kiss on the tip of her blushing nose. “You can kiss me anytime you want to...except in front of your parents...they both scare me...and I know from experience that your mum has bloody good aim with a stapler.”

Whitney laughed. “What relationship rules did my dad give you?” She asked curiously.

Harry pulled her to lean back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her middle. “He doesn't want the press to know about us until you're older. He doesn't want us getting married or having children until you are at least twenty-one and...” He wasn't sure how to best explain the last rule.

“And?” She pressed.

“And we're not allowed to make love until you are eighteen.”

Whitney blushed that pretty shade of red that was quickly becoming her signature color.

“Those rules aren't that bad...right?” He knew that she was asking more about the sex rule than anything else. She was worried that he couldn't go without it until her eighteenth birthday. She was pretty much asking is he was willing to wait for her.

“The only rule I really don't like is the marriage rule.” He replied smoothly. It might sound like a lie and a come on but it was actually the truth. If he was given the choice between taking Whitney as his wife or taking her to his bed he would make her his wife. She would share his bed as his bride anyway, no separate bedrooms like his parents for them, and he would get to keep her in his bed forever. “If I had my way, we'd make a run for Westminister the second the clock strikes midnight on your eighteenth birthday.”

She giggled as though what he said was a joke. He needed her to understand how serious he was so once again he turned her to face him.

“You know you're my girl, right?” He asked her seriously. “You know that I'm serious about you? That even when you go back to the states, you're still mine and I'm still completely yours? No other women for me, no boys for you. We're exclusive.”

She nodded and leaned forward and laid her head on his shoulder. “I'm going to miss you.”

He kissed the top of her head. “I'll be in Detroit for all of May and you are moving here in June.” He tried to reassure her but he would miss her too. The next few months were going to be hard on them both.


	8. Chapter 8

The Mathers family boarded a private flight back to the States four days later. Harry spent the four days prior to that pretty much glued to Whitney's side.

Sometimes, they spent time with family, like when he, Whitney, Hailie, and Lainey paid a visit Thrope Park. They were joined by William and Kate and little George at the park – little Charlotte being too little to ride anything. This was the same amusement park that his mother had taken him and William to when they were children and Harry enjoyed getting to see Whitney's face light up in the excitement of her first visit.

Being in a family group was the only way that they could be seen together in public. It wouldn't be proper for him to be out alone with a teenage girl but being out in a large group of family that just so happened to include said teenage age girl was totally acceptable. Whitney had been his seat partner on every ride, except for the one time that George had hijacked her to the ride the Merry-Go-Round with him.

The highlight to the trip had been when they had been able to steal a few minutes away from the others inside a photo booth. He now carried a picture in his wallet that he hoped the press never got their hands on. He had ripped it off the bottom of the photo sheet. Whitney had her back to his chest and he had his arms around her waist. She had her head turned towards him as they shared a kiss. He had hidden the photo behind his military identification card in his wallet.

A majority of the time, though, they spent alone. The only downside was that any alone time they spent together was on royal grounds to avoid the press. Most of the time, the went riding together. Whitney was getting to be a better and better rider. Riding and the outdoors were two passions the couple shared.

One time they took a drive to Buckingham Palace to use the heated indoor pool. It had only happened once because Harry had quickly discovered that it had not been one of his brightest ideas. His girl's swimsuit wasn't designed to be sexy. It was a simple, pink tankini that only showed off about an inch of her flat stomach and belly button. All-in-all, it was exactly the kind of the swimsuit you would expect Eminem's daughter to wear. His problem was, modest bathing suit or not, his girl still had one hell of a body for her age and no problem whatsoever about coming over and wrapping him up in innocent hugs that at least one part of his anatomy DIDN'T take as innocent. When they had arrived back at Windsor Castle and he had quickly excused himself to go and take a shower with a frustrated look on his face, Marshall, Wills, and his father and granddad all laughed at his distress.

The Mathers family had been gone from England for two weeks and Harry and Emma found themselves missing Whitney and Marshall so badly that work was getting done half-assed and distractedly at best.

Harry had spent the day locked in a closed-door meeting making plans for a new memorial park in his great-grandmother's honor and Emma had been in meetings with their grandmother making plans for her wedding. Harry had gotten home after dark, showered, eaten a quick dinner, and called his girl to check in before falling into bed exhausted.

The next thing he knew, the lights in his room were being turned on and one of his grandmother's advisors was standing in the doorway. This could not in any way be good.

“The Queen request your presence at Buckingham Palace,” The advisor who's name he couldn't remember bowed his head. “It's urgent, sir,”

Harry glanced at the alarm clock beside his bed. The digital red numbers told him that it was half past midnight. The last time people were being woken in the middle of the night like this his mother had been in a car crash and she was soon to die. Something very bad had happened.

He shot out of bed and dressed at lightning speed. Grabbing his keys, phone, and wallet, he was out the door in under five minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading The Rapper and the Princess this chapter contains a MAJOR spoiler to what is still to come in that story. If you don't want to read spoilers for that fic, set this story aside for later.
> 
> This is just a short teaser chapter. The next will update will be much longer, I promise.

When Harry arrived at Buckingham Palace, he was led directly to his grandmother's sitting room where he found Emma, his father, William, and both of his grandparents.

“What's happened?” He didn't bother with pleasantries.

“Kim's dead,” Emma answered pointing to the telly.

The BBC was on a breaking news banner was flashing across the screen.

EMINEM'S EX-WIFE DEAD OF OVERDOSE

“How's my girl?” He directed his question to Emma. He knew that she had to have spoken to her fiance by now.

“She doesn't know yet,” Emma shook her head. “Marshall was only notified an hour ago. He wants to wait until she wakes up to tell her.”

His father was pouring a drink at the small bar in the corner of the room when he explained, “It's what we did with you and Wills when we lost your mummy. Best to let her sleep before a big shock...she probably won't get much sleep in the days to come.”

His father was right but all that was on Harry's mind was getting to Whitney.

He turned to his grandmother, “Emma and I need to get to Detroit.”

She nodded. “A plane of the fleet is already on standby at Heathrow.”

“You will as a representative of the family.” His granddad explained the official excuse for his presence in Michigan. “Once Emma and Marshall's engagement is announced it will explain why you were there. Let the press scratch their heads for now.”

“Kate and I have your duties covered,” William added. “Take as much time as you need. Just take care of baby sister.” Wills had taken to calling Whitney that when he saw firsthand how in love with her his brother was.

Harry nodded before he and Emma took their leave. Their family needed them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR spoilers for Not Yours, Not Mine, But Ours in this chapter. You have been warned.

It was mid-afternoon by the time that the private plane touched down in Detroit. On the tarmac of Detroit Metropolitan Airport, they were met by a group of reporters. Every major station from the BBC to Fox News was there.

While his protection officer, Patrick, and Emma's protection officer, John moved to block the reporters, he moved to shield his cousin from the pushy press microphones.

“Emma, how are Eminem and the girls holding up?!” Yelled an anchor from ABC News.

“Do you feel guilty, Princess Emma?!” Yelled an idiot from Fox News.

“Prince Harry, why are you here? Damage control?!” Christ, he hated the BBC.

“I'm here as a friend of the family. This is a private visit and we request that you leave us in peace and that you give the Mathers family time to grieve. Eminem may be a public figure but please remember that there are three young women mourning their mother today.” He put on a somber face although his only real concern was for Whitney and her family. Kim Mathers was not a great loss to him. He had never met the woman and now he never would. He only knew negative things about her from Whitney and her sisters. Marshall avoided talking about his ex-wife at all costs. Harry was only being publically polite to be respectful.

Patrick and John pushed a path for them to the waiting black SUV and then they were on their way to the Mathers house.

The ride to the house only took twenty minutes but to Harry and Emma, it seemed like forever. When they finally arrived, after a mostly silent trip, they found the long, circular driveway packed with cars.

They quickly made their way inside where they found Marshall, Hailie, and Lainey surrounded by friends and family. Marshall looked like hell and both girls looked as though they had been crying for hours already.

Emma went straight for the girls. Both her and Harry had spoken to Marshall on and off while on the plane. They knew that he was angry, not grieving. The girls need her attention more. She wrapped them up in her arms and started talking to them so softly that Harry couldn't make out what she was saying.

He took another look around the large living room. His girl was nowhere to be seen.

“Where's Whitney?” He asked Marshall.

“Whit won't come out of her room or talk to anyone...not even me.” The answer didn't come from Marshall. It came from a pretty biracial teenager sitting on the floor.

The girl's name was Victoria – or Tori – and she was the daughter of Marshall's best friend, Shemar Moore. She was also Whitney's best friend.

Seeing as Marshall had moved over towards Emma and the girls to try and help console them, Harry asked Victoria his next question.

“Where's Whitney's room?”

“Marsh, bro, is he allowed to know that?” Interrupted Victoria's dad, Shemar.

Harry felt like decking him.

Marshall looked over and nodded. “She's closer to Harry than she is to anyone else. He's probably the only person she will talk to right now.” He turned to look at Harry. “She's been asking for you ever since I told her about Kim.”

Why hadn't she called him? Didn't she know by now that she was his entire world? He was sick of this separation bullshit. His girl had needed him and he should have been by her side from the word go.

Shemar stood. “I'll show you where her room is,” He led him up the stairs. “Scotty's up resting up here and I wanted to check on her anyway.”

Harry knew that Scotty was Shemar's pregnant wife. He had met both when they had attended Emma and Marshall's engagement party in London.

“I hope her and the baby are well?” He asked to be polite.

Shemar nodded and smiled. “Yeah, just found out that we're having a boy. She's due July 4th.” He stopped in front of a door. “Look, man,” He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his cargo pants. “Marshall told me what's going on between you and Whitney. I personally don't understand it as a parent myself but he told me that ya'll have rules in place. I wasn't trying to be an asshole downstairs. I was just tryin' to look out for my niece.”

Harry no longer felt like hitting the older man but he was very impatient to get to his girl. “I get it, mate.”

Shemar pointed down the hallway. “Whit's room is the last door on the left.”

His feet couldn't get him there fast enough and he didn't bother to knock. The door was slightly ajar so he gently pushed it open.

The sight that met him broke his heart into a million little pieces.


	11. Chapter 11

The sight that met him broke his heart into a million little pieces.

Whitney lay in wearing the pajamas he had given her with Royal Standard on the t-shirt. She was clutching William the Wombat, the stuffed animal that had been a gift from Emma.

She wasn’t sleeping. She was lying on her side staring out the window with a blank expression on her face.

Quietly, he entered the room and shut the door. It was probably a no-no in Marshall and Emma’s books but he had a feeling that given the situation they would be willing to overlook it.

Whitney didn’t stir at his presence.

He walked over to the bed and took a seat on the mattress at her side.

“I should be sad. I should want to cry but...I don’t.” She didn’t move and she spoke in a very monotone voice that had him concerned.

He reached out and rubbed her back. “When my mum died...I didn’t cry for almost a week.” He confided as she finally sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. “Granny and Granddad had kept me and Wills busy after the accident. Granny played board games with us and took us for long walks around Balmoral with her corgis. Granddad would take us out stalking for a few hours every day. We didn’t have time to think or really be sad.” He never shared this with anybody before. “It wasn’t until the night before her funeral when our papa took us to leave flowers on her coffin and we were allowed to see her that I finally cried...that it finally hit home that she was gone and wasn’t coming back.”

“Do you think that will happen for me?” His girl finally turned to meet his gaze. “You were close with your mom. I barely knew Kim. Emma’s been more of a mom to me...you know that.”

“Emma loves you and your sisters as much as she would have if she had actually given birth to you herself.” He moved to lean against the headboard and pulled her into his arms. “And if you’re not sad...that’s Kim’s fault...not yours. I’m not going to love you any less because you don’t cry...and no else will either.”

She stiffened in his embrace before pulling back to look into his eyes. “You love me?” She asked softly.

Harry reached out and cupped her cheek. “More than anything.” He told her before laying a gentle kiss on her lips.

“I love you too, Harry.” She told him when he pulled back. “Thank you for being here...there’s no one else that I want with me right now.”

His heart soared as he pulled her back into his arms...where she would always belong.


	12. Chapter 12

When Harry awoke, he had a minor coronary event when he found Marshall Mathers standing over him...and he was in bed with his teenage daughter. Both were fully clothed and laying on top of the covers but still...it probably didn't look good.

“Mate, this is not as bad as it looks.” He kept his voice low to avoid waking Whitney – who was still fast asleep, cuddled up on his chest, blissfully unaware of the mortal peril that he found himself in. “She was talking about Kim and I was talking about my mum and we both just fell asleep. This is completely innocent.”

“I know,” Marshall gave a curt nod. He too kept his voice low so as not his slumbering daughter. “Emma and I listened for a good half an hour outside the door.”

Harry couldn't say that he blamed them. He probably would have done the same thing if he was in their shoes. He was actually kind of glad that they had eavesdropped because...it meant that he got to live.

“One of the suits from the palace wants to know if you're goin' to the hotel as planned or if you're stayin' here.” Marshall quietly explained.

“Do you have a guest room that I can use?” Harry asked but he stopped talking for a moment as Whitney shifted a little in her sleep. Once he was sure that she was still asleep he continued, “I don't think she's nearly as okay as she thinks she is and I want to be nearby if she needs me.”

“Keep the door cracked and you can stay in here.” Marshall managed to surprise him once again. It truly stunned him the amount of trust that Marshall and Emma placed in him.

Once Marshall left – after being sure to leave the door cracked – Harry tried to get out of bed without waking his girl. He was successful.

“Harry...where are you going?” Whitney asked, still only half awake. She clung to him a little tighter. “Don't go.”

“I'll be back, sweetheart.” He kissed her forehead. “I just need to grab my things.”

“Okay,” Whitney mumbled as she rolled off of him and promptly fell back asleep. She knew that he always kept his word. If he said that he would be back, she trusted him.

The sun had barely gone down so when he went downstairs he was still able to catch Emma before she went to bed. He found her seated at the kitchen table with a phone and a pad of paper in front of her.

“So, what have I missed?” He took a seat in the chair across from her.

“A lot of phone calls.” His cousin gave a humorless laugh. “Between Marshall and me, we've come up with a list of funeral homes and cemeteries. We're going to go and view them tomorrow. Hailie and Lainey want to tag along and I need you to find out if Blue Bird is up to going. How is she?”

Harry ran a hand over his face. “She feels like a bad person because she says she's not feeling much.”

“You don't sound like you believe her.” Marshall appeared in the kitchen and took a seat next to Emma. The poor bloke looked exhausted but Harry realized that he probably hadn't slept since he had gotten the news of Kim's death the previous night.

“I think she's just in shock.” He gave his opinion. “I acted like her for the first few days after my mum did...Em, you remember.”

His cousin nodded with a grim look on her face.

“The shock is going to wear off and it will hit her.” And he would make sure that he was by her side when it did.

When he climbed in bed with Whitney that night, she rolled over and cuddled back into his chest. Even in her sleep, she could sense his presence. Once his eyes adjusted to the dark, his heart shattered when he noticed the pale white lines streaming down her cheeks. His girl had been crying in her sleep.

He held her a little tighter to make double sure that she knew that he was there and that she wasn't alone.


	13. Chapter 13

As he had suspected, the shock had eventually worn off and the enormity of her biological mother's death had hit Whitney hard. For the four days leading up to Kim's funeral, her emotions were all over the place. One day, all she would do was cry, the next, sleep. On the next day still, she had done nothing but talk about the mother that she had never really known. At night, she clung to him like a lifeline as she slept. During the day, she shadowed Emma. It was like she was scared that with Kim dead, her adoptive mother would suddenly vanish from her life as well.

It was the night after the funeral and Harry sat at the foot of his girl's bed with his elbows on his knees and a black velvet ring box in his hands as he waited for her to finish her shower. With the way his girl was feeling, he wanted to remind her that she wasn't alone and was never going to be. He wanted her to know how much he adored her.

When she finally emerged from her ensuite bathroom, her blonde hair hung damply around her shoulders and she wore an oversized _Detroit Tigers_ t-shirt that stopped just above her knees. She looked sexy as fuck.

He held out his hand for her and when she took it, he gently pulled her to sit on his lap. He had to bite his lip and take a deep breath to avoid hardening against the firm little ass nestled against him.

Even after he regained his composure, he didn't say a word. He just passed her the ring box. He watched the shock that came over her pretty face when she laid eyes on the six-karat antique diamond ring that he had purchased almost as soon as she had left London.

“Harry!” She gasped. “My dad won't let me keep this. He'll think it's an engagement ring.”

He couldn't help but chuckle at his naive girl. “That's because it is your engagement ring.” He told her patiently.

Whitney's eyes slowly grew wider and Harry could have sworn that she stopped breathing for a moment. “Wh...what?”

He took the ring from her. “I know that you can't wear it yet but I wanted you to know that I have it...that it's waiting for you. I just wanted you to understand how much I love you, Whitney; how badly I want you to be my wife.”

“It's a beautiful ring,” She gave him a watery smile. “And I know how much you love me because...I love you just as much. I wouldn't have gotten through this past week without you. You're everything to me and I can't wait until I'm old enough to marry you.”

Whitney wasn't usually that vocal about her feelings and Harry couldn't help pulling her face to his so he could plant a passionate kiss on her lips.

“Does this mean we're engaged?” She asked when they parted.

“Secretly, yeah.” He kissed her cheek.

“Our own little secret...I like that.” She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

 

 

[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolf1988.wixsite.com/badwolf1988)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING*** Remember, folks, this is a story about obsessive love. This is NOT a fairy tale.

_ ONE YEAR LATER _

Harry was desperately confused. Whitney was angry with him and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. He had just gotten back from a royal tour of Australia and South Africa and had been gone over a month. He had missed his girl and he had hoped that she had missed him too. The first thing he had done when his plane landed in London was phone her and ask to spend the weekend with her at Slytherin House, Emma and Marshall's estate in Windsor. She had claimed to be busy and promptly hung up on him.

Confused, and more than a little concerned, he had hopped in his car and driven to Windsor. Walking into the kitchen, he found Emma seated at the table feeding her five-month-old son, Bowie.

“Where is your thick-headed daughter?” He didn't bother with a greeting.

“Where she always is...down at the stables,” Emma replied in amusement as she spooned mashed peas into a gurgling Bowie's open and eager mouth. “Be warned...she's been in a right foul mood the last few weeks.”

What the hell was going on with his girl? Harry wondered to himself as he trecked down to the stables. They had been together for over a year and she had never shut him out before. He was usually the one she ran to when she shut _everyone else_ out.

He found Whitney where Emma said she would be...at the stables, petting her favorite horse, Blue Sky. She didn't hear him approach and jumped when he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“It's just me, sweetheart.” He kissed her neck where the chain of her blue bird necklace lay.

She heaved a deep sigh and turned in his arms. “Harry, I told you that I didn't want to see you this weekend.”

“No,” He shook his head. “You lied and said you had plans.” He gave her a pointed look. “I knew my girl was lying and I got worried and now here I am.” He tried to lean in for a kiss but she pulled out of his arms and took a step back.

“Harry, I can't do this anymore.” She shook her head and his heart sank.

“Whit...what are you talking about?”

“I'm the only virgin in my year at school.” She put her hands on her hips. “I love you but I don't want to fucking wait two more years! I'm the age of consent in the U.K.! It's completely legal! If you're so stuck on keeping your stupid promise to my dad maybe I need to find someone my own age!”

At her threat, something snapped inside of him. He backed her up against the door of Blue Sky's stall, trapping her. Reaching up, he tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her mouth to his in an almost savage kiss. “You are fucking mine. No one but me will ever touch you.” He growled against her lips. He didn't release the hold he had on the back of her head. “Do you understand me?”

Panting, her chest heaving, she nodded.

“Good,” He calmed a bit a kissed her again, this time softly and tenderly. He pulled away and started trailing kisses up her neck. When he got to her ear, he gently sucked the lobe into his mouth, eliciting a little moan from his girl, before whispering, “If you want me as badly as you say, you better find a damn good excuse to get out of the house this weekend. If I'm breaking a promise to your father, I'm not going to do it under his roof.”

“I'll figure it out.” She promised eagerly.

And with that, after over a year of behaving himself, the devil in his head finally overpowered the angel in his head and chucked him out the ear hole. He was back on the path to hell and, this time, he didn't fucking care. 

 

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to hear about how Whitney is only sixteen. The age of sexual consent in the U.K. (and a LOT of American states as well) is SIXTEEN. I double checked.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: In the U.K. what Americans call private school is called public school.
> 
> Disclaimer: Animals is copyright © Nickelback.

“ _I'll ask, polite, if the devil needs a ride,_

_Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight._

_I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out,_

_I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run._

_Your mom don't know that you were missing,_

_She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing.”_

Harry couldn't take the oddly specific lyrics anymore and switched off the car radio. He didn't need to be reminded of how fucked he would be if Emma or, God forbid, Marshall ever found out what he planned on doing to their daughter that weekend.

He was parked just up the road from Slytherin House with his lights off as he waited for his girl. Luckily, in the posh public school world that Whitney lived in, there was always some brown-noser willing to do anything for you so long as you held a title...which his girl did. She had been Lady Whitney Mathers ever since Emma and Marshall had married. A classmate had willingly agreed to pick Whitney up and pretend that they were headed for a girls only slumber party weekend. Whitney just had to hand over a pair of Eminem concert tickets and an invitation to Granny's next garden party at Buckingham Palace.

He was broken out of his thoughts by a pair of headlights pulling up behind him. He pulled the baseball cap that he was wearing down a little further and looked down. Whitney hadn't told the brown-noser the identity of the “boy” that she was sneaking off with. The car pulled up behind him and his girl jumped out with her backpack and hurried to climb in the passenger side of his car, slightly out of breath.

Harry waited until the other car had pulled off before reaching out, cupping the back of his girl's neck and pulling her in for a steamy kiss. Whitney was panting slightly when they parted and he couldn't help but smirk. He had always held his aggressive, sexual side back when he was with his girl...now he didn't have to. “Your parents buy it?” He asked as he placed a kiss on her collarbone, that was deliciously exposed in her pink tank top.

“Hmm...yeah,” She moaned as he let his tongue trace where his lips had just kissed. “Mom's super busy with Bowie and Dad's recording in Detroit this week. When I called, he seemed happy to hear that I was spending time with someone that wasn't you.”

Harry growled low in his throat when he heard that and slightly nipped at her chin before moving up to capture her lips again. He suddenly felt a lot less guilty about spending the weekend ravishing Marshall's daughter. Did he not understand? Whitney belonged to him – heart, soul, and very soon, body as well. He pulled away to look at her and noted a bit of fear in her eyes.

His gaze softened. Lust was replaced with concern as his need to protect her, to make her happy, became paramount. He gently caressed her cheek, “I love you, sweetheart. You that, right?”

The fear vanished in an instant and a smile played on her lips. “I know.”

“We don't have to do this if you don't want to. We could just spend a quiet weekend together.” A much as he didn't want to give her an out, he loved her too much not to.

“I want to do this,” Whitney said softly but resolutely. “I'm just nervous...and I feel bad.”

“There's nothing to be nervous about, love. I would never hurt you.” He kissed her cheek. “And why do you feel bad?”

“Lying to my parents, making you break a promise to my dad...” She trailed off.

“Hey,” He gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. “I'm a grown man, Whit. No one makes me do anything. Breaking my promise to your dad is on my shoulders, not yours. And if you can't in good conscience do this, I will drive you home right now and we can come clean to your mom.” Jesus Bleeding Christ. The little angel had found his way back into his head and was making up for lost time by trying to get him killed.

“NO!” To both Harry and the little devil in his heads immense relief, Whitney gasped. “If I tell Mom the truth, her and Daddy will never let me see you again.”

There was a look of pure horror on his girl's at the thought of them being separated that had Harry realizing that she would never have followed through with her threat earlier at the stables. She would never willingly leave him. Somewhere in the course of the last year, Whitney had grown just as obsessively in love with him as he was with her.

With a smirk, he pulled her in for another kiss, “Alright, love, we'll do this.” He promised when they separated. Starting the car, and turning on his lights, he got them on the road.

 

 

_**[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) ** _


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****WARNING**** This chapter contains a LEMON. While everything that happens in this chapter is 100% consensual and LEGAL in the U.K., Whitney is still underage by American standards... or at least by the laws of a handful of states. NEW RULE: If I warn you about something at the start of a chapter and you proceed to read said chapter and STILL flame me for it... I'm copying your review (AND SCREENNAME) and posting it for the world to see in the Hall of Flame on my website. Fighting fire with fire. So tired of immature (mostly teenagers, I've noticed) idiots trolling the stories of me and my friends just because they're bored and want to start trouble. I don't play that game and I'm sick of seeing my friends being bullied. So, if you start with me just know that you are messing with a grown woman who WILL FIGHT BACK. To my fellow writers... if you're getting trolled, forward me the reviews and screenname/e-mail address of your troll. I will HAPPILY put it up in the Hall of Flame.****

To avoid getting caught, Harry hadn't taken Whitney back to his cottage on the grounds of Kensington Palace. A buddy of his from the army owned a summer home in Upton, about an hour outside of London and had given him the keys for the weekend.

When he parked in front of the isolated (there wasn't another dwelling in sight) one bedroom cottage, he killed the engine and turned to look at his girl. She had been oddly silent for the entire drive. Usually, when she was his passenger, she spent the entire trip talking his ear off. He wondered if she wanted to call the whole thing off. He really fucking hoped not. “You alright, Whit?” he asked in concern.

She smiled and leaned over and kissed him. “I'm fine, babe. Still a little nervous but... I think that's normal.”

Harry nodded. “It is,” he assured her. “Come on, love, let's get inside.”

Once inside, Whitney stayed out in the sitting room and called both of her parents while Harry prepared the bedroom. He pulled back the light blue comforter and sprinkled white rose petals (Whitney's favorite) on the sheets. Cheesy, yes, but he knew that Whitney was still young enough to see it as romantic. He placed a box of condoms on the nightstand. He knew that Emma had put Whitney on the pill over a year earlier but he didn't know if his girl would be comfortable letting him take her without one. It was better to be safe (in this case literally) than sorry. Next to the condoms was an ice bucket containing a bottle of white wine with two glasses beside it because, hey, if he was going to corrupt her, he might as well go all the way. He also figured it would help calm her nerves a bit. He poured two glasses before moving to light the blue ocean-breeze scented candles (again Whitney's favorite) that he had scattered around the room.

Harry had just finished lighting the last candle when Whitney arrived in the bedroom. A bright smile came to her face when she saw what he had set up. “Harry, you didn't have to do all of this,” she told him as she accepted the glass of wine that he offered her.

“I know.” He picked up his own glass and clinked it lightly against hers. “I wanted to. This is something that you're going to remember for the rest of your life, I wanted it to be special,” he told her honestly. “May I just make one request?”

“Of course,” Whitney readily agreed as she took a small sip from her glass.

“Will you wear this, at least for tonight?” He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out her engagement ring. He had been carrying it with him for over a year, ever since that night, he had first shown it to her in Detroit. He wanted her to wear it because he wanted a visible reminder that, while this was the first time he was making love to her, it was nowhere near the last time.

Whitney set her glass on the nightstand before wrapping her arms around his neck. “I would wear it for the rest of my life if I could.”

Harry downed the rest of his drink in one gulp before his glass joined hers on the nightstand and he placed his hands on her hips. “You know,” he nuzzled her cheek with his nose, “we could get you a nice, long chain. That way you could wear your ring in between those gorgeous tits of yours until you're eighteen.” He kissed the corner of her mouth before leaning back to watch her reaction to his words.

It took his flustered girl a moment to comprehend the meaning of his words. When it finally dawned on her, she looked at him in confusion. “You mean twenty-one? My dad said we couldn't get married until I'm twenty-one.”

Harry leaned down and kissed her neck, directly atop her pulse point, before he responded, his lips still against her skin. “He also said that I couldn't make love to you until you were eighteen.” He pulled back to look in her eyes. “The only rules I'm obeying from now on are mine. You belong to me, Whitney,” he said as he pulled her possessively closer. “Just like I belong to you. The first chance I get, I'm making it legal and I'm making it permanent.” He reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, pushing them down her legs. “Please, tell me you want the same thing, sweetheart?” he rubbed her through the cotton of her panties, eliciting a moan.

“I do,” she said breathlessly as she spotted the box of condoms on the nightstand. “But I don't want to use those. You know I'm safe.” She nodded at the burdensome latex.

“We don't have to.” He pulled her tank top over her head and was delighted to find that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath and her perky breasts were now on full display. “What about babies? Are you going to give me those too as soon as we get married?” He pushed her panties down her legs before dropping to his knees in front of her.

“Oh, God, yes,” she moaned, her hand on his shoulders as he leaned forward and started gently suckling on her. “That's all I've been thinking about since Mom had Bowie... how much I want a baby with you.”

When she lay spread out beneath him on the bed, his cock nudging her entrance, he looked into her eyes. “I love you, Whitney,” he told her before thrusting forward and removing the last barrier that stood between them. She was now completely his.

 

_**[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta reader @Christlove88


	17. Chapter 17

**ONE YEAR LATER**

**CHRISTMAS**

**SANDRINGHAM ESTATE**

Harry loved the holidays. They were always celebrated at one of his Granny's vast homes. This meant that it was much easier to spend his nights with his girl without getting caught. Granny always put the teenagers on one side of the house and the adults on the other. He was just getting ready to pay Whitney a midnight visit when his bedroom opened and the girl in question quickly slipped inside.

“Love, you know if your dad had caught you sneaking in here he'd have my balls, right?” He lightly chastised although he was happy to see her and so was another part of his anatomy.

Whitney quietly closed the door and locked it. “Hailie kept a lookout for me.” She turned around and leaned against the door. When Harry finally saw her face, he was alarmed to see puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

“Whitney, what's wrong?” He was immediately at her side.

Whitney didn't respond verbally. She just handed him a thin plastic stick. A thin plastic stick containing two bright pink lines. Whitney was pregnant.

Harry was instantly a mixture of a million different emotions. On the one hand, this was going to be a huge scandal for the monarchy and Marshall and Emma were going to be out for his blood. On the other hand, the woman he loved, who he already thought of as his wife was carrying his kid. How could he not be happy about that? This was exactly what they both wanted. They had talked about it numerous times in the last year. Whitney would turn eighteen in February and they were planning to wed in the summer. This would just be pissing off the family a few months ahead of schedule. With Whitney now pregnant with his child, he could probably talk Emma and Marshall into allowing her to move in with him. He was very quickly left feeling that the positives far outweighed the negatives.

Setting the positive pregnancy test on top of the dresser beside him, he reached out and pulled her into his arms. “It's going to be alright, sweetheart.” He kissed her temple.

Whitney buried her face in his chest. “My parents are going to be so pissed,” she spoke against the fabric of his shirt.

“Without a doubt... and I'm going to be in way more trouble than you,” Harry chuckled as he agreed. “Aside from worrying about how the family's going to react, how are you feeling about this, love?”

Whitney pulled away and let Harry lead her to the bed where she got comfortable on his chest before she answered him. “It's strange. I'm terrified and excited at the same time. I mean, there is another human being living inside of me that we're going to be responsible for for the next eighteen years and that's a really scary thought. But then I remind myself that you and me made this new life together, out of love, and it feels almost like a dream. I know I'm young and I am really scared of how my parents are going to react but I'm happy and I really want this baby.”

“So do I,” Harry assured her as he gently pushed her to sit up. Reaching behind her neck, he unclasped the gold chain from which her engagement ring hung. He had gifted her with it right after their first night together. Taking the ring off the chain, he set the now useless necklace aside on the nightstand. He slipped the ring on Whitney's left hand before bringing the digit to his lips. “I think it's time my wife wore her ring. We'll finally get to be together like a normal couple.” Well... a normal couple in the royal family anyway. “This baby's a blessing for us in more ways than one.”

Whitney smiled before leaning her forehead against his. “I love you, Harry.”

“I love you too, Whit. Everything's going to be okay, I promise.” He pulled her to lay back down and wrapped his arm protectively around her waist. It was mindboggling to him to realize that he wasn't just holding her, he was also holding their baby as well. He was holding his entire world in his arms.

In that moment, Harry vowed to do whatever it took to keep the three of them together. He didn't care about the monarchy. He didn't care about her parents or how the public was going to react. All that mattered was Whitney and the child she now carried.

 

_**[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) ** _


	18. Chapter 18

Marshall clenched and unclenched his fists, a stony expression on his face. Emma was silent, angry tears streaming down her face. The moment they had announced the pregnancy, his father and William had headed straight for the mini-bar in the corner of the room.

“I fucking trusted you with her, Harry!” Emma broke out of her trance and was the first to break the silence. “And Whitney, what the hell were you thinking?” She didn't seem to care that their grandparents were in the room and was doing nothing to censor her language.

“Mum... it was an accident.” Whitney's voice held so much pain that it made Harry angry with his cousin for it putting it there.

“I can't even fucking look you two right now.” Marshall stood and stormed out.

“It's an accident that never would have happened if the two of you had obeyed the rules.” Emma got to her feet and knelt down in front of where Whitney sat on the sofa. “You're my daughter and I love you. That will never, ever change but it's going to take your dad and I awhile to forgive you for this.” She dropped a kiss to Whitney's forehead before following in her husband's footsteps out of the room.

“We'll make an engagement announcement on Monday morning.” Prince Philip got to his feet from his armchair and helped the Queen to hers as well. “No one outside the family is to know about Whitney's predicament until after the wedding. Am I clear?”

The old man had just called their child a 'predicament'. By this point, Harry's blood was damn near boiling. “Crystal,” he said between gritted teeth.

“Henry Wales.” His Granny stood in front of him and shook her head. “I have never been more disappointed in you.”

Harry's father didn't speak until his grandparents had departed. “How do the two of you feel about the baby?”

“Scared but happy,” Whitney spoke up and answered honestly.

Prince Charles nodded and took a sip of his drink.

“Have you been to see a doctor yet, Whitney?” Camilla asked, not a trace of judgment in her tone.

Whitney shook her head. “I just took the test last night.”

“If you'd like, I can give you the name of the doctor that delivered George and Charlotte?” Kate offered helpfully. “She's a woman. If you're anything like me, a female doctor might make you feel more comfortable.”

“Yes, please... thank you, Kate.” It was small but Whitney smiled for the first time since the conversation started.

“Why aren't you all upset?” Harry asked his family in confusion.

“It's not like your father and I haven't made our fair share of mistakes,” Camila chuckled.

“This isn't even a blip on the radar screen compared to our past,” Charles added. “With experience comes wisdom.”

“I'm not saying that I don't want to throttle you for getting Little Sister in trouble but... what's done is done.” William shrugged. “I have a niece or nephew coming and I'm choosing to focus on the positive”

“Plus, even a blind person could see how much you two love one another.” Kate smiled warmly at them. “I truly believe everything happens for a reason.”

Whitney seemed to almost deflate in her relief and leaned into Harry’s side as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

They had bridges to mend but at least they had some family support.

 

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) _ **

 


	19. Chapter 19

When their engagement was announced, the media had gone mad. Predictably, the main focus was being placed on Whitney's young age and the fact that she was his cousin's stepdaughter. Harry had even heard an announcer on the BBC throw out the word 'shotgun wedding'. That troubled him because it called into question Whitney's honor and painted her as an experienced woman ala Camilla. Sure, Whitney WAS pregnant and this was probably the closest thing to a shotgun wedding as the royal family was likely to get in the 21st century but that didn't mean that Whitney had earned the experienced woman title. He was the only man that Whitney had ever even kissed and Harry had thought of her as his wife since way before he ever took her into his bed. They had committed no sins in his mind.

Because of all the press hysteria, the wedding was quickly set for February 29th. Harry didn't know a damn thing about weddings so Whitney, with the help of Kate, was making all of the arrangements.

When Harry returned from a meeting with the head of one of his favorite charities in South Africa, he found Whitney sitting at the kitchen table with papers and bits of lace spread out all over it.

“Busy day, sweetheart?” He dropped a kiss on the top of her head before taking a seat beside her at the table.

Whitney gave him a strained and tired smile. “You could say that. I took a walk through St. Paul's with Kate, and this really surprised me, my mom.”

“Your mum?” Harry asked in surprise. After Christmas, Whitney had moved in with him. She and her parents had been barely speaking for weeks. Actually, Whitney and Marshall weren't speaking at all and Whitney and Emma were only talking via email. Even then, they only spoke about official engagements and Emma passed along assignments from Whitney's school. Whitney would be completing her final year from home for obvious reasons.

Whitney nodded. “She says she's still sad about this but she loves me and has made her peace with it. She says it's her job as my mom to help me plan my wedding and even though we're doing it WAY sooner than she wanted to, she also wouldn't miss it for the world.” She laughed and ran a hand through her hair. “Do you know that she told me that when her and my dad got together she actually already knew that I had a crush on you and told my dad that she hoped I ended up with you one day?”

“Seriously?” Harry's eyebrows shot up.

“Yep. I guess she should have been careful what she wished for,” Whitney laughed and got to her feet.

When she stretched her arms over her head, her sweater rode up and Harry could see the slight swell of her stomach. She was starting to show and the sight of his girl, swollen with his child, was a turn on that he had never seen coming. It was like she was publicly branded. Any man who looked at her would know that she was taken by the rounding of her belly. Due to his station in life, there could be no doubt of who had done that to her.

“What about your dad?” Harry asked, also getting to his feet.

“Still pissed,” Whitney's expression soured. “And I don't want to talk about him right now. I want a nap.”

“No more talk about your dad, got it, love.” He moved to take her into his arms. “Is there any room in that bed for me to join you?” He nuzzled her nose with his.

“Only if you're a good boy and keep your hands to yourself,” she gave him a quick kiss. “I'm too exhausted to play.” She pulled out of his arms.

“I'll keep my hands off the naughty bits but I'm still holding you,” Harry negotiated as he followed her down the hall and into their bedroom.

“Deal,” Whitney conceded as she kicked off her trainers and crawled into bed.

With a grin, Harry followed her. He would keep his hands to himself... for now. His girl had to wake up sometime.

 

 

_**[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com)** _

 


	20. Chapter 20

It was a week before the wedding when Marshall finally started to speak to Harry and Whitney again. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon at the couple's cottage when Marshall showed up out of the blue on their doorstep.

When the knock had come on the front door, Harry was in the kitchen fixing Whitney a cup of tea. She had developed a fondness for decaffeinated Irish breakfast tea since becoming pregnant. She had been up getting sick at four that morning and hadn't been able to get back to sleep. Harry felt bad for his girl and was, therefore, spending the weekend waiting on her hand and foot.

“Daddy, what are you doing here?”

The minute Harry heard who was at the door he started making his way towards the front entrance of the cottage. When Marshall saw him, he held up his hands. “I come in peace, man. I just want to talk.”

When the three of them were all seated at the table in the kitchen, Harry was the first to speak. “I'm warning you now that if you upset her, I'm helping you out the front door. She's been sick for the past week and doesn't need any extra stress. With the wedding next week we both already have plenty.”

“You alright, baby girl?” Marshall turned a concerned eye on his daughter. “What does he mean you've been sick?”

“Morning sickness,” Whitney clarified. “It's gotten pretty rough the past week. But, don't worry, I'm fine. Harry's been taking really good care of me and when he can't be here he makes sure mom or Kate are here to keep an eye on me. He's really overprotective since I got pregnant.”

Harry noticed the slight twitch of Marshall's jaw when Whitney said the word 'pregnant' but it looked like the older man was working hard to keep his temper in check and remain civil. “Try sour gummy worms and grape juice, anything sour. That's what works for your mom's morning sickness.” Marshall gave his daughter advice. It took a minute before Harry realized that Marshall was speaking about Emma being pregnant in the present tense.”

Whitney caught on quicker. “Wait, mom's pregnant again? I see her almost every day. Why didn't she tell me?”

Marshall actually smiled a little and nodded. “Because she's your mom and she loves you. She didn't want to overshadow her little girl's wedding by announcing it.”

Whitney's eyes quickly welled up and she started waving a hand in front of her face. “Shit, here we go again.”

“Hormones?” Marshall looked at Harry and asked.

Harry nodded. “She's a little bit more emotional recently.”

“A little?” Whitney laughed through her tears. “Last night I cried while we were watching 'Sons of Anarchy' because Opie didn't kill the ATF agent when he had the chance. I actually cried because someone DIDN'T commit a murder.”

That made Marshall crack up laughing. “That's alright, baby girl. Your mom cried when she saw a happy family in a McDonald's commercial when she was pregnant with your brother.”

Whitney was able to laugh before sobering up and asking a loaded question. “Are we going to be okay, daddy?”

“Yeah, baby girl, we're gonna be okay,” Marshall nodded. “You gotta understand, you were my baby for a long time. Seeing you pregnant and getting married... it's not easy for me. I don't have a doubt that your marriage will work. I've watched you two for years. I know you love each other and I know you both love that baby. That all being said, I love you, Whitney, and, Harry, I'm letting you live but I hope that baby grows up and pays the two of you back in spades for this. I'll be the old grandpa in the back of the room, eating popcorn and laughing.”

Whitney laughed and Harry responded, “oh, this kid is a Windsor, Spencer, AND Mathers... we'll get ours, I'm sure.”

 

 

_**[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) ** _

 


End file.
